


One night in Bag-End

by Jon



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: D/s, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Hobbit Kink Meme, Kink Meme, M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon/pseuds/Jon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for another Hobbit Kink Meme fill-much, much more explicit than my last. Basically OP wanted some hot Dwalin/Fili action, and I delivered.... and embellished it with my own brand of fucking (I swear I didn't intend for Fili to have daddy issues).</p><p>Fili is young and inexperienced in the ways of the world, and in awe of his uncle's best friend. But he gets drunk at Bag End and decides to make a pass at Dwalin, who's just a really horny fucker anyway and up for showing Fili what it's like to fuck a real dwarf. It ends up in some hot action in and all over the hobbit's best sheets. Basically, PWP with minor plot attached. </p><p>ENJOY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One night in Bag-End

_Fili’s POV_

Fili smirked as he saw his brother’s beaming face meet Dwalin’s, and like an obedient puppy, allowed himself to be pulled into the adjoining parlour of Bag End. The older dwarf had raised a surprised eyebrow at the young dwarf, but patted him on the back all the same as he’d set to work helping Balin. Dwalin was Thorin’s oldest friend, and the two had practically grown up with him as an uncle, but Kili was always very openly enamoured with him, and even though Fili often just greeted him as ‘Dwalin’, Kili never forgot his manners. Fili understood though. Dwalin, alongside their uncle, had taught them to fight- as he’d mentored Thorin himself when they were in exile in Dunland and the outskirts of Rohan, and had gotten him out of more scrapes than Thorin cared to admit. They’d often been told by Dwalin himself of his great feats in battle- with and without their uncle in tow… warg pack after orc pack decimated, goblins as big as fully grown men and twice as wide demolished and humiliated- and of course the legendary tale of the Battle of Azanulbizar which became more impressive through the years as the tale got embellished.

Fili finished dumping his things on the hobbit, whom he thought little of; despite his brother admiring the architecture of the hole, it was nothing like the plush mansion back at home, with the high vaulted ceilings and exquisite green stonework, built to mirror the old halls of Erebor. He strode in, almost bumping into Dwalin who was on his way to the pantry.

‘Evening, Dwalin,’ he said briefly, trying to not be as enthusiastic as his brother, and keep the air of cool which he tried so very hard to play up around the older warrior.

‘Fili! Help me move this barrel, let’s get some ale in here. Good Durin, I need it after the shock of this place,’ he growled, and tugged Fili behind him. Fili was used to this treatment from Dwalin- a dwarf who always liked to get what he wanted and was used to bossing about the younger dwarves- and followed him to the pleasantly well-stocked room. _At least the hobbit’s good for something_ , he thought.

He watched as Dwalin’s muscles flexed as he picked up a huge barrel of ale, drawing his gaze over the scarred, taught skin, and flushed in spite of himself. Dwalin turned to look at where the ‘help’ had gone to, and Fili quickly came to his aid taking the other end of the cask.

‘You’re getting stronger by the day lad,’ laughed Dwalin, as they carried it.

‘Not as strong as you-’ Fili said, but then bit his tongue, forcing himself not to massage Dwalin’s ego, however much it was true. Dwalin’s laughter was as rambunctious as always, something Fili had grown to love as they sat in drinking halls together. Dwalin laughed often, contrary to popular belief- but Fili had heard people say it was only around him that Dwalin would totally relax when he’d had something to drink. Kili had joked that this was true, and Dwalin was laughing at him not with him- which always garnered the younger sibling a smack around the ear.

‘No- not as strong as me, lad,’ said Dwalin with a wink, and a smirk gracing his lips.

If Fili admitted the truth to himself- he was almost as overawed by the old warrior as his brother (he just liked to think he kept it under wraps better). From the days when they’d been younger, he’d always tried to impress him even more than his own uncle or father, yearning for Dwalin to see how proficient he was. Luckily, he’d grown to have skill with a blade, and Dwalin had slowly come to respect him for it; one time as they were sparring, he had managed to get Dwalin onto the ground for a full ten seconds, before being kicked hard in the stomach and thrown to the ground himself. A mighty feat, which Dwalin had jokingly said was the only time he’d been bested by another dwarf. When Thorin had heard of it, he’d rolled his eyes and told Fili to pay no heed to it- but from that day forwards, he walked into his training sessions with his head held high, and a glint in his eye.

But Dwalin… he was nothing compared to him. Not now, not ever. He felt no regret in this- Dwalin was regarded untouchable from Ered Luin to the Iron Hills (apart from Dain, who was somewhat of a mystery figure, who even Dwalin half-feared). But as he had matured, he’d begun to be overtaken by other feelings as he took in the dwarf’s body- especially when they’d bathed after training together.

Dwalin wasn’t just powerful in battle, his frame showed it plainly. Whereas Balin was round, his hardened edges softened by enjoying a semi-quiet life in Ered Luin since the War of the Dwarves and Orcs had ended, Dwalin had kept on pushing himself- training new recruits and old recruits, scouting the lands, and finding battle to occupy his time where he could- with Fili often tagging along (to Fili’s pride, this was often at Dwalin’s suggestion). His body was thick and stout, undoubtedly dwarvish- the best kind of body. He’d first got sight of the warrior naked when he had first passed his majority- that had been the first time he’d seen pierced nipples, which sat gleaming in the middle of Dwalin’s broad chest, a thick pelt of hair almost masking them. Dwalin had smirked at him when he caught Fili looking- ‘what, do you want some yourself?’ and had gone back to soaping himself. Fili had blushed and muttered something he couldn’t remember, but as his gaze inevitably dropped lower, he remembered the panic he’d felt as he felt something stirring in his belly… and between his legs…

That was the first time he’d realised Dwalin wasn’t just the tallest in the Company; he was the tallest _all over._

Fili snapped back into the present and saw Dwalin looking at him- for Mahal’s sake, had he just asked him something? The memory of his cock was still imprinted in his eyes as he stared into his face- a memory which, try as Fili might, had stubbornly refused to leave his mind.

‘Ale, Fili?’ said Dwalin again, and thrust a small mug into Fili’s hand. His smirk had widened, and Fili attempted to clear his mind, and calm down before he got himself into trouble. He avoided Dwalin’s eye as they drank together and sat a while after setting up the room, fearful that his glassy eyes would give him away if he got caught staring at the dwarf any more.

 _He knows though, of course he knows_ , hissed a voice in Fili’s ear.

He thought back to before they had started out on the quest. Dwalin walking around without his mail or shirt on, and Fili accidentally stumbling upon him. That chest bared again, and it had sent Fili’s head reeling. The same smirk as he’d seen minutes before had been on his face then, and Fili was sure Dwalin had made a point to stretch his muscles more, to stick out his chest a bit more… to run one large, strong hand down his abdomen and apologise in his gravelly voice for his state of undress, and that all of his shirts were being washed and dried before they set out.

Fili realised his hand was clutching Bilbo’s mug in mid air, and he’d not drank from it for a good few minutes.

He also realised Dwalin was staring at him again, from the shadows across the room.

 _Fuck_.

 

_Dwalin’s POV_

Dwalin smiled to himself under his beard as he caught Fili staring at him again from across the room.

The lad really couldn’t keep his eyes off him, could he? Well, more than usual- he didn’t often make such displays as blatant as he was now- and his brother definitely knew something was up. The look in the young dwarf’s eyes set him so aflame that he had to force himself to keep concentrating on what Thorin was saying.

With a stab of guilt he often felt when erotic thoughts to do with Fili crossed his mind, he quickly looked away from his friend’s nephew’s face, and silently chastised himself.

_I shouldn’t even be doing it… I should know better…_

He winced as Thorin said that Dain wasn’t going to come with them; aye, that was grim news indeed- but expected. Now they only had a burglar, and whilst the hair on his feet was impressive enough, Dwalin doubted he had what it took to get near even the tiniest goblin runt, let alone the dragon.

His gaze slipped again to Fili- unbidden and uncontrolled. His golden hair shone brighter than anything else in the room (or maybe that was the combination of wine and ale he’d been drinking throughout the evening), and his face looked angular as the shadows caught it- but none the less as handsome as his uncle’s and very comely. Though he was slimmer than most Dwalin would usually go for, he had a naturally dwarven bearing- he was proud to the brink of arrogance, and a fierce fighter. Nonetheless, he had been raised in a cocoon of peace just like Kili, and Dwalin felt most of what he saw Fili do was for show- just to impress him. He was too young to know anything of proper warfare, other than the scouting expeditions that they sometimes went on together. Yet Dwalin didn’t care. Each time Fili threw a smouldering look his way whilst sparring- his eyes drinking in the sight of Dwalin’s sweaty muscles and heaving chest, each time he pulled off a flashy move and hit Dwalin with that coy grin, looking for praise…. that hit the spot. To know he was admired, feared, loved by him sent dirty thoughts creeping into his brain, and often when he was around Fili, the praise he got from him made it hard not to grab him and completely ruin that pretty mouth of his.

Dwalin longed in his darkest dreams to show him what he could make of a spoilt little dwarf show-off.

Now he noticed _he_ was staring- directly at Fili, and by Durin- it was obvious. They locked eyes, and Dwalin smirked as he saw another handsome blush rise up in his cheeks as it had before when he’d caught him looking in the pantry. Dwalin’s sudden attention made Fili blurt out something stupid about the key which had been presented to them by the wizard- ‘if there’s a key, there must be a door’, and Dwalin tried to suppress a chuckle at this. Thorin shot him a reproachful look which Dwalin carefully ignored. Behind him, Fili sat back in his chair, looking embarrassed with himself.

 

_Fili’s POV_

_His hands were slipping lower into his trousers, his hot breath on his ear._

_‘Dwalin- don’t you dare stop-’ his breath caught, as one thick hand closed around-_

‘Fili, are you alright?’

It was as if Fili had been dropped in a frigid lake, and he found himself once again, staring across the room- something which had now become dangerous, as his uncle had situated himself near Dwalin, facing him.

‘Yes Kils, I’m fine!’ he said, a bit too brightly, and turned to look at his brother. He forced his attention away from the throbbing in his crotch and hoped he wouldn’t notice the sweat on his brow, or shaking in his hands. Luckily, he’d left his coat on- which hid most of the damage his thoughts had done.

‘Sssh- Thorin’s speaking,’ hissed Oin at them, and positioned his hearing horn towards his uncle who had risen.

He could concentrate on most of Thorin’s speech, and some of it he found interesting. He did wish the Boggins would stop asking stupid questions, and began to feel a lot like his uncle about him- that he was a grocer and not fit or burglary or any other sort of illicit activity. Now and then, he chanced a glance at Dwalin, who was engrossed in Thorin’s words. He often wondered if those two had a history more than what they let on- he would chance that they had, knowing Dwalin’s way with other men…

_Thrusting his hips down as he was impaled on that huge cock- again and again- Dwalin’s thick fingers covering his mouth to stifle his groans as they rutted on the dining room table, all of the hobbit’s finest crockery smashed on the floor-_

In a moment, he forced those wanton images from his mind, but a moment’s slip was all that it took, and he realised that Dwalin’s eyes held his from across the table- a fire burning deep within them, and a lopsided grin on his face.

Blankly, Fili looked away and kicked himself internally.

He tried to regain his composure by joining in the conversation- but that failed miserably as he blurted out something obvious, and he heard Dwalin laugh at him and his brother snigger.

But the look in Dwalin’s eyes had shaken him- it was so obviously lust that he’d caught a glimpse of. He bit his lips and shifted into a more comfortable position- not daring to look at Dwalin further lest he try and scramble over the table to him, and beg him to take him in front of his uncle’s company, a hobbit and a wizard as well. He wouldn’t have cared, just to have Dwalin lifting him, gazing at him with that passion, and filling-

 _Damn this to Smaug and back_ , Fili cursed, and drained the rest of his ale- promptly nudging Kili to get him another one, or perhaps another two. He _had_ to make a move. Tonight- otherwise he was sure the rest of the journey would be torture, especially trying to ride a pony when all he could think of was riding something else.

_Dwalin’s POV_

‘Mister Dwalin?’

Dwalin had just finished making preparations for bed- tousled out his braids and combed his beard out (his half-Blacklock dwarf genetics making his hair unruly at times), and was about to strip off his shirt and trousers, when he’d heard the faint voice from outside the door. At first he rolled his eyes, thinking it was Kili- but remembered that he and some other dwarves had gone out to the Green Dragon for after-drinks, an invitation with Dwalin grudgingly refused as he decided resting was more important these days (even he would admit it).

His pulse raced as he thought as to who else it could be (paying to Durin it was not the Boggins grocer), and opened the door tentatively.

‘Fili- what do you need, lad?’ he asked, a smile coming unbidden to his face, as it so often did when the young heir was around. Fili smelled noticeably of wine and ale- and Dwalin wondered how much he had been drinking… not that it really mattered.

The younger dwarf took a deep breath, and stared boldly up at him, clutching onto the side of the door frame slightly.

‘Was just wondering if you’d like to sit and… talk… for a while?’ he said hesitantly, looking now as if he regretted the decision to come to Dwalin’s door. But Dwalin wasn’t going to let him leave so easily.

‘Talk, eh. About?’ he said, folding his arms across his chest.

‘Oh y’know- I’m wondering if you could share some tips with me… before we set out. I’m feeling nervous if I may admit, and hearing words of wisdom from a great warrior such as yourself would be helpful tonight,’ gushed the younger dwarf, chancing a smile up at him.

Dwalin was impressed- usually it was him who did all the chasing. He may have hesitated a bit too long though, for Fili had shook his head with a mumbled ‘sorry’ and was turning away, when Dwalin grabbed his arm- gently this time.

‘Aye lad, I understand your fears. Come in and we… can talk a while,’ he said, looking at the clock on the wall. It was in the early hours already, and they were setting off at the break of day (a likely story, what with Bofur usually not getting up before noon).

Fili grinned up at him, and Dwalin tried not to leer too much as the dwarf brushed past him, the touch of his clothes sparking his senses again. Dwalin snapped the door shut, making a point to lock it behind him- the heavy thud of the latch echoing in a throb of his cock.

 

_Fili’s POV_

Fili sat heavily on the bed, still giddy with the rush of excitement that had filled him when his little try at flirting at been accepted. He knew that Dwalin’s eyes had lingered on him at dinner- but he didn’t know how far he would take it. Now though, it was clear to him- but Fili was much too shy to make another move now he was _actually inside_ Dwalin’s bedroom. All earlier tipsy bravado suddenly left him at the sound of the door closing, and he sat quite still, sheepishly looking at his feet.

‘Fili, lad?’

Fili had to bite his lip at the huskiness that Dwalin’s voice had taken on, and obediently met his eyes.

‘Mister Dwalin?’ he said, in spite of himself- but this formality only ignited the older dwarf’s gaze, and he swore he heard a growl in his throat.

Dwalin sauntered over to the bed- the sway in his walk making Fili practically pant.

‘You look a bit hot with your thick jerkin still on- how about you take it off so we can talk in more comfort?’ the warrior suggested, sitting down next to him and reclining on the pillows.

Fili blushed even more, and it wasn’t from the heat in the room.

‘I… yes, I could-’ he stammered. Dwalin’s eyes never left the young dwarf’s fingers as with each second a new bit of skin was revealed to his gaze- and Fili felt the intensity. He pulled it off and threw it to one side, trying to smile and bring his confidence back- but he was shaking with anticipation and nerves, something Dwalin obviously saw.

‘Now lad…. there’s no reason to be afraid…’ the older dwarf rumbled, and he sat up, placing a hand daringly on Fili’s thigh. He drew back immediately when Fili jumped a little, looking abashed, and Fili cursed his own inexperience.

‘Nay- Dwalin, I like… I like that,’ he said, closing his eyes.

He felt the older dwarf come in closer to him- he could smell some strange heady scent about him.

‘I don’t think either of us want to talk much tonight, eh?’ whispered Dwalin, his breath ghosting on Fili’s neck. The breeze made him tremble even more- and the hand which was slipping up his thigh made his groin tighten.

‘No… oh-’ he moaned, as fingers traced inwards up his leg, and Dwalin placed a firm kiss upon his shoulder.

 

_Dwalin’s POV_

As soon as Dwalin first tasted the supple flesh under his lips- all pretence went out the window, along with his dignity. All he knew then was that he wanted to fuck this dwarf into the sunrise, and that by the Valar as his witness he’d have his way.

Fili was already moaning under his lips, as they trailed up his neck and under his ear, going right up to his hair line and back down again to his collar bone. Fili’s hands, which had been unconsciously clutching the bed covers, now moved to Dwalin’s neck, and massaged it as he kissed him- his lips panting against Dwalin’s cheek.

‘If only your uncle could see me now… I- ah, Fili- I think he’d have a word to say-’ gasped Dwalin, as he felt Fili move to peck shyly at the corner of his mouth, and then fully claim his lips in a long, deep kiss. Dwalin knew that the lad was quite inexperienced- from what his uncle had told him- and though he was already aching and hard and wanted to _get on with it_ , he reminded himself to be gentle.

‘I think you’re wearing far too many clothes now, Dwalin,’ said Fili, his old grin returning. Dwalin returned it with a wink, and stood up above Fili, pulling up his shirt over his head in one languid movement.

He tossed it aside, and chuckled as he saw the stunned look on Fili’s face- as he gazed with wide eyes at Dwalin’s torso.

 

_Fili’s POV_

”S not like you haven’t seen this before, land,’ he said, but he liked the fact that he made enough of an impression to get Fili as antsy as he was just by looking at his chest.

‘I know- it’s just-’ Fili ground out, worrying at his lower lip and kneading his thighs. He reached out to Dwalin’s hairy, muscled stomach, which bore more runic tattoos than Fili had last seen… but that trail of thick hair leading down into his breeches certainly looked inviting.

He felt the muscles jump as he stroked his stomach, eyes still feasting on the glowing skin in the light of the hearth. Dwalin smiled down at him encouragingly, but Fili knew from the growing tent in his pants that he was after much more- and quickly. His hand moved up to tease a stiff nipple, and he heard Dwalin’s breath catch-

‘Fili, just-‘

Fili tugged on the golden hoop he found there, gently at fist, but at the loud groan that issued from Dwalin’s lips, pulled harder- his tongue yearning to follow where his fingers lead.

He watched as Dwalin’s cock twitched under the loose material of his trousers, and his thighs shift wider where he was standing.

‘Would be good if you took them off, lad,’ said Dwalin at length, when he’d obviously had enough nipple teasing for one evening. Fili obediently dropped his hands to the front of Dwalin’s breeches and started to untie the laces, hands brushing over the bulge which stood proudly in his way…

‘What’s that lad? Your eyes are as big as dinner plates!’

Tearing his eyes with difficulty away from Dwalin’s thick erection, he looked up at his face and saw him grinning at his expression.

‘I’ve never seen one this… large,’ Fili breathed, his hands trembling as they parted the cloth to reveal more of the cock- and it was true. Dwalin was huge, and the head was thick, juicy looking and starting to dampen with pre-cum at the tip.

Dwalin growled low at the hungry look in Fili’s face- which Fili knew was plain; he just wanted nothing more than to drop to his knees and for Dwalin to instruct him how best to pleasure a man with his mouth and fingers. He was aware that his own hand had undone his trousers, and was inside them, stroking his own cock as one hand timidly reached up to grasp the base of Dwalin’s shaft.

 

_Dwalin’s POV_

Dwalin swore under his breath as he felt Fili’s fingers clench around his shaft, shyly stroking up it. Fili could barely get his hand all around it at its thickest part, and he saw the apprehension in his eyes as he took it in.

He loved it when partners were amazed at his size (another thing he’d inherited from his Blacklock side), and seeing the young dwarf ogling at it with a glassy sheen in his eyes and that devilish tongue tracing his lips… it was too much.

‘Fili… you sure you can’t put that mouth of yours to use?’ he moaned. His cock had been stroked expertly to full hardness, and was pulsating with sensitivity, quivering at the slightest touch.

Fili breathed in, eyeing up the length which he held.

‘I’ve never…. I’ve never sucked one this big,’ he stammered, and tucked a blonde braid behind his ear.

Fili’s confession inflamed the Dwalin’s arousal… Durin’s beard, he was really such a timid, innocent young lad- and Dwalin’s darker side longed to mess him up.

‘No time like the present for learning… now- knees, lad,’ he said, and took Fili’s shoulder to guide him down onto the carpet. His cock stood up straighter- as his mind whirled with anticipation- he could almost feel Fili’s sweet lips and tongue around him as he neared closer, opening his mouth wide to get his lips over the head…

Dwalin sighed and hissed as he felt the first touch of Fili’s mouth on his cock head, the hot breath gusting over the tip as he was enveloped in wetness. He liked it wet and messy, and told Fili so. There was no dignity when you sucked Dwalin’s cock- the more spit, the better it was. And Mahal, it had been a while since he’d got a decent blowjob.

He could feel Fili’s hands shaking as they came up to his hips, tracing the cut down his groin to his heavy sack. Dwalin opened his legs wider, aiding Fili’s exploration, and thrust forward slightly into his hand, which closed around his testicles.

Fili stroked gently, pulling at them with each bob of his head as he angled to take more and more of Dwalin down his throat. Fili could only take half for now, and made up for what he couldn’t with his other hand - but Dwalin made a note to make Fili practise every night until he could slip his whole length down that pretty neck.

Dwalin watched as Fili’s head moved faster, spit dampening his chin and fingers as he sucked the cock desperately- the wetness of his lips on the hard flesh making the most obscene noises.

‘Are you hungry, lad?’ rumbled Dwalin, looking at his frantic movements. Fili could only moan, his mouth stuffed full, and tried to nod in answer. Dwalin would have found the sight of this amusing, but he was so aroused by it in the heat of the moment that he felt his legs start to shake, the sensitivity in his penis almost unbearable.

‘On the bed- on the bed _now_. You’re going to get fucked,’ he said, and his voice was harsher than he expected. Fili reluctantly drew his mouth away and scrambled up. His lips were red and swollen, and it was all Dwalin could do to keep himself in check so he didn’t pounce on the younger dwarf. He looked so fuckable- so _ready_.

Fili lay back and flashed Dwalin a wicked smile.

‘Would you like me to take me trousers off for you, or would you like to do it? They’re feeling very tight,’ he said, and laughed as Dwalin grunted and pulled them off him in one quick movement.

The warrior was prepared to admit he’d never seen a more seductive sight than Fili lying with his legs spread open, looking like a whore- but still with wide eyes, his gaze never staying still as it roamed over Dwalin’s body- taking in his thick legs, his wet cock, his piercings and tattoos.

‘Durin’s beard, Fili- you’ll not be able to walk in the morn once I’ve had my way,’ Dwalin breathed, propping himself up on one arm next to Fili and taking his lips again in his. One tattooed hand found its way to Fili’s cock, and Fili bit into the kiss as a finger teased him.

‘… never… wanted… anything…. more,’ Fili grunted into Dwalin’s mouth, hips bucking into the rough touch. Dwalin moaned himself as he felt pre-cum start to coat his fingers… he longed to suck that all off directly from the source, but knew that Fili would come too quickly if he did, if he was already so hard from sucking cock and being touched. No- tonight he would get straight on with it.

‘Turn around lad, and present that arse to me,’ Dwalin groaned, pulling away from Fili’s lips at last, and turning to search for the oil he had in his pack. Fili tried to follow his mouth with his, but Dwalin swatted him away (with difficulty) and hoisted his pack onto the bed to rummage.

When he looked up after finding the small bottle (he would have to stop in a town on the way to pick up some more- if none of the others could spare any), he was greeted with the sight of Fili already eagerly displayed to his eyes. There was hardly any hair on his arse cheeks or in his crack, which was a mystery to Dwalin- but it was all the better; he could have a good taste of the flesh there before he oiled him up.

He leaned forwards, consciously not allowing his hand to wander to his cock and play with himself, and ran a finger up the underside of Fili’s balls, which earned him a wanton buck of the hips from the younger dwarf.

Dwalin leaned inwards- biting back a groan and a filthy comment as the scent of Fili’s arousal hit him. He started to kiss one supple cheek, then trailed his lips inwards over the hot flesh, relishing every hitch of breath which came from the other.

‘Dwalin… do it… eat me,’ Fili hissed and threw his head back as Dwalin’s tongue started to trace around his sack.

Dwalin drove his tongue into Fili’s hole then- the youngster’s dirty mouth stopping Dwalin’s teasing completely, with a groan of frustration from the other. He gripped Fili’s hips and pulled him back, hearing Fili gasp and oath as his tongue was pulled in deeper, fucking his hole thoroughly. He didn’t think that Fili- the innocent little brat- would like to have his hole eaten, but then again he didn’t think he’d be up for getting roughly fucked by his uncle’s best friend.

Fili was wriggling and writhing on the bed- the sheets tangling in his fingers as he moaned continuously. Once he was truly wet and slick, Dwalin drew back, circling a finger around the lax hole.

‘You best be quiet lad, or the whole company will hear,’ he said- but in reality, he didn’t mind a bit if everyone in the Shire heard him taking Fili. He longed to hear what sweet noises the dwarf would make once he sat fully sheathed inside him. Would he be a screamer? Or would he try and salvage his pride and bite his lip to keep quiet?

Fili was still trembling on all fours, when Dwalin slipped an oiled finger inside him. He let out a groan of relief at the fullness, pushing back for more- which Dwalin speedily granted. His cock was getting demanding, and throbbed at the sight of the blonde taking in his fingers- two, then three slipped inside him, twisting in the tight heat. With his free hand, Dwalin poured more oil over the stretched hole, then on his own cock and stroked it slowly, positioning it as he rose up to align himself.

‘Ready?’ he grunted, his fingers still fucking Fili.

‘Aye… aye, mister Dwalin,’ he gasped.

 

_Fili’s POV_

All coherent thought left him as he felt those thick fingers being replaced by the head of Dwalin’s thicker cock.

‘Oh- oh… oh…’ was all he could manage, as he felt the wind from his lungs being knocked out as the length slowly pushed inside him. Dwalin was bigger than anything he’d put up there- either a dildo or another man- however Dwalin had prepared him well, for which he was extremely thankful.

He braced himself as he felt Dwalin lean down over his back to kiss his neck, and arched up into the caress, feeling Dwalin’s beard on his back and face comforting.

Dwalin’s kissing on his neck became more erratic as he withdrew, then slid back in- making Fili whine.

‘How is it lad? Is it very thick inside you?’ he felt Dwalin say against his ear, the intensity of his voice making Fili grind against the sheets. He knew Dwalin was teasing him, he could hear the amusement in his voice, but Fili played along.

‘Mmm, if only you could go a bit quicker-’ Fili whispered, pushing his arse back into Dwalin’s hips. The older dwarf growled, and drove into him for his insolence, but this only made Fili beg more.

‘Dwalin- Durin, please- harder,’ he babbled as the cock pounded him, the grasping hands on his hips guiding him back and forth at a steady rhythm.

He had enough presence of mind to put one hand between his legs to aid himself as Dwalin fucked him, and he was relieved to find that Dwalin didn’t mind, so intent was he on having him. He glanced over his shoulder: Dwalin’s eyes were closed, his had thrown back in ecstasy, his chest heaving as his breath quickened. His eyes flickered opened to meet Fili’s, and he bit his lip, snapping them shut again.

‘Don’t look so innocent when I’m pounding your arse- that’ll be the end of me,’ he said with a moan, and sped up, jolting Fili forward, and he collapsed on his front- ridden hard into the pillows with every brutal thrust of Dwalin’s hips. His own hand worked faster, his whimpers muffled by the pillows he bit, but he was ready- just so ready to explode….

Dwalin angled slightly- and the fat head of his cock bumped up inside Fili to hit the spot deep inside him, and he arched his back with a shout/ This was the perfect opportunity for Dwalin to grip onto his hair and pull him back- now slamming into him harder than ever, and Fili felt him stiffen more, near his own end.

‘Cum for me, little brat,’ Dwalin hissed in Fili’s ear pressing his lips to the lobe. Sweat ran down Fili’s face into his eyes and down his arms and chest- and in a haze he wondered if he’d even have the energy to clean himself after this- after his orgasm had hit him. His cock was on fire as he worked it faster, the slap of his hand on his shaft mirroring the hips on his backside.

With a shudder Fili broke and cried out- which felt like a scream to his ears. One final push from Dwalin was all it took- one tug of his hair back and the graze of teeth on his shoulder. He flung out a hand to steady himself- his cum getting on the sheets instead, but he was past caring as his mind went numb from the pleasure- from the bliss of his hole pulsing around the cock in him.

Dwalin gasped and cursed as he spent, driving himself deep within Fili once more- only behind him by a few strokes. He groaned deeply for a few seconds, riding it out- then fell silent.

‘Sweet Durin, Dwal- that was what I needed,’ moaned Fili, stretching out on the bed beneath his lover.

Their bodies had cooled off and Dwalin lay with his eyes closed, with a hand running though Fili’s tangled hair. They’d made a mess of the sheets- but both were too exhausted now to care.

Fili chuckled as Dwalin placed a kiss on his cheek.

‘What is it?’ he said gruffly.

‘Nought- just you showing me affection, ‘tis all,’ said Fili, chasing after Dwalin’s lips.

For a few more moments they kissed, getting deeper- but then Dwalin drew away, laying his head on Fili’s chest.

‘Rest now lad- tomorrow we need to be up at-‘

‘Daybreak?’

Dwalin snorted.

‘I for one won’t be getting up before nine at least!’

 

 

 

From down the hallway, a very tired Mr Baggins lay in his own bed- a pillow jammed over his ears.

FIN


End file.
